compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Tabloid Publications
Galactic Tabloid Publications (GTP) is an information faction in the Star Wars Combine and has earned a controversial reputation due to its off-color reporting. Overview Ask yourself this question: "What kind of Galaxy do I want to live in?" If the answer is a destitute hopeless one ruled by a totalitarian dictatorship, then you should be happy in the GE. They rule by terror, the poor ordinary everyday citizens have no hope of achieving anything. However if you want to live in equality and prosperity then there is hope. Today's galaxy is not one that can or should last long, it will last only as long as people accept Dictatorship and rule by force. We at GTP are part of the founding of the Son's and Daughter's of Freedom movement. We have vowed to not let this terror continue, the Empire and its cronies shall not continue, we shall overcome. While our hope is for a better tomorrow, GTP is firmly grounded in the world of today. We may be fighting for Democracy, but our biggest strike for a better galaxy is in the department of providing news and entertainment to the downtrodden citizens of today. GTP standing proud in a cowardly galaxy. Description News, rumor, entertainment, classifieds, personals, opinion, politics, satire, religion, comedy; Galactic Tabloid Publications (GTP) is your leading source for all types of information, all throughout the galaxy. Headquartered in the Trax sector and financed by independent backers, you can be assured that GTP is free from influence by the Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance , or any other governmental body. GTP is an independent voice, an uncensored voice, and the one voice you can trust in a galaxy filled with half truths and differing agendas. GTP is a streamlined, efficient publication organization employing only the very best journalists, editors, and graphic artists. With multiple distribution channels, including an open pipeline to the Galactic News Service, the Galactic Tabloid Publication annuls are broadcasted and available to every sentient being across the galaxy. No longer must you wait for filtered information to reach your system, nor concern yourself with the validity of such information put forth by powerful and sometimes warring governments with only their own interests at heart. Galactic Tabloid Publications is committed to bringing you top quality journalism, free from influence, directly to you. History Galactic Tabloid Publications was founded on Year 7 Day 86 to be an independent voice for the common man in this new galactic order. Jax Karrde along with his partner Taalon Darksky decided that it was time to give the news back to the people. Stop the censorship of the Galactic Empire and allow people from all races, creed and religion to have their stories heard. GTP made a commitment to the people to never be corrupted, or influenced by any government or faction. Jax Karrde a long time Faction leader and Manager decided it was time to venture out on his own and develop his own business. He saw a way to provide informative news as well as entertaining stories for the common man or woman. This is Jax Karrde's pledge to the people. Taalon Darksky has been a long time friend and Executive Officer for Jax so it was only natural that Taalon would be in that position again with Jax leading a new faction. On Year 7 Day 279 The Duros Arjuna Ketwol inherited the leadership of Galactic Tabloid Publications. Vowing to lead the faction into a new era, while keeping alive the visions of the founders, Arjuna is working to bring a dream of freedom bit by bit to the beings of the galaxy. Services *Emergency Transport Introduced on Year 7 Day 292 Galactic Tabloid Publications has introduced a new service to the galaxy, Emergency Transport If you wish for an Emergency Transport Contact Arjuna Ketwol over swcombine.com private message, or the handle Arjuna on IRC. We can transport passengers who are in danger, and need immediate transport, the location is not an issue as we have associates all over the galaxy, just remember we are not an ordinary transport company, so our services aren't cheap. If you wish to become an associate in the program Contact Arjuna Ketwol, all pickups are optional to the associate, utilize your idle pilots and make fast cash. Banner * (Year 8) Links * GTP website Category:Factions Category:Information Factions Category:News agencies